


[podfic] Five mission reports Sheppard's team turned in (and one they didn't)

by reena_jenkins



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 5 Times, Gen, Mission Fic, Mission Reports, Podfic, Tropes, originally posted in 2010, podfic cover art welcome!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Sometimes, things just go wrong.
Kudos: 15





	[podfic] Five mission reports Sheppard's team turned in (and one they didn't)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five mission reports Sheppard's team turned in (and one they didn't)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/35535) by [Jadesfire2808 (Jadesfire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadesfire/pseuds/Jadesfire2808). 



[no podfic coverart for this one, but if you'd like to make some I would absolutely appreciate it!]

 **Warnings:** Mission Fic, 5 Times, Mission Reports, Tropes, originally posted in 2010, podfic cover art welcome!

 **Length:** 00:22:52 

**Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SGA\)%20_Five%20Mission%20Reports..._.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
